suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Raven
|teams= |contestants= 18 |episodes= 20 |format=''Raven'' |location=Castle Toward, Argyll and Bute, Scotland |seasonrun=May 21, 2018 – June 10, 2018 |video=Flop Nation Raven (Short Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Raven is the seventh season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on May 21, 2018, and concluded with a final challenge on June 10, 2018. It is a format adaptation of CBBC's Raven, where groups of six 'warriors' battle through a series of tasks and feats. At various stages in the quest, the group loses the least successful warrior, until two go through to the final week to compete for the title of Ultimate Warrior. Production Raven was first announced as the seventh season of Flop Nation on May 9, 2018, during the airing of the sixth season, . Applications opened on May 13, 2018, closing one week later on May 20, 2018. The Week 1 cast was revealed on May 20, 2018, the Week 2 cast was revealed on May 25, 2018, and the the Week 3 cast was revealed on May 30, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format At the start of each 5-day week of the game, the competing group of 6 warriors for that week are revealed. Each warrior starts out with 9 lives. Losing any challenge holds the penalty of losing 1 life, but these can be won back. Each challenge is played to win a certain amount of gold rings, and if a warrior wins 9 rings, it is exchanged in return for an extra life. If a warrior looses all their lives, they are immediately eliminated from the process, without an elimination challenge. From the end of the second day, the warrior with the least number of lives and rings must face ‘The Way of the Warrior’, a complex and difficult series of tasks that are designed to only be won by the toughest of warriors. Should someone succeed at the Way of the Warrior, they will be admitted through to the next day of the quest with an extra life, and the task must then fall upon the next warrior with the least number of lives and rings. This process continues until somebody is eliminated. If there is a tie on lives and rings at the bottom, Chatzy decides who plays. The Way of the Warrior is replaced on the last day of each week by a final competition known as ‘The Last Stand’, where the final three warriors battle one last series of obstacles to make it to the final week, their remaining lives and rings determining the relative time advantage head-start they have over their competitors. The two that finish first advance to the final week. In the final week, the top 6 warriors from the 3 initial weeks compete once again following the same format, with different competitions. Everyone’s lives and rings are reset at the start of the week to the starting amount of 9 lives and 0 rings. A modified Last Stand features for the ultimate final three warriors, this time with only one victor, who is declared the Ultimate Warrior. Final Results Round Selection Click between the tabs below to go to each separate played round of the game. The winners of Weeks 1-3 progressed to the Final Week to compete for the title of Ultimate Warrior. FINAL WEEK= |-| WEEK 3= |-| WEEK 2= |-| WEEK 1= Category:Flop Nation Seasons